cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
"You have root beer, we have cookies. Lets trade."
The "You have root beer, we have cookies. Lets trade." Treaty was originally a between the Global Defense Initiative and the Imperial Blue Covenant. When the GDI merged to form the Ascended Coalition of Liberty, the treaty was left active. However, when IBC merged to create the Global Order of Darkness, all IBC treaties were cancelled. The Treaty Preamble In the interests of furthering the common cause of peaceful and friendly relations, the Imperial Blue Covenant, herein named IBC, and the Ascended Coalition of Liberty, herein named ACL, agree to the following terms: Section I - Respect Both alliances and their respective memberships shall remain sovereign of one another. Section II - Peace Neither alliance shall engage in or endorse military action against the other signatory. If a member nation of either signatory alliance is found to have done this, they will be ordered to offer peace and/or reparations equivalent to the total damages inflicted. Defending nations are required to limit retaliation to the number and type of attacks received. Should an offending nation refuse to offer peace and fulfill the terms of reparations determined by this pact they will be declared a rogue by their respective alliance and handled according to the policies of the victim's alliance. *'Item A.' Neither alliance will engage in or endorse espionage against the other. *'Item B.' Neither signatory will engage in the use of sanctions against member nations of the other signatory without written permission from that signatory's government. Section III - Friendship The memberships of both signatory alliances shall do their utmost to remain civil to each other at all times, especially in public forums. Section IV - Intelligence If either alliance receives information concerning a direct threat to the other, the receiving alliance will notify the other signatory and provide the relevant information. The source of said information may be left undisclosed. Section V - War Should either signatory in a military Conflict, they may officially request (through the proper channels) request aid, financially or militarily, to help end the conflict, or to aid them after the conflict. The other Signatory is not legally bound to aid the other alliance, but are encouraged to aid their ally. *'Item A.' Either alliance may use this treaty as an optional defense pact. Should either alliance come under fire from an outside force, they may contact the other signatory and request military assistance. Said signatory has up to 48 hours to reply. *'Item B.' Refusal to follow Section V, Item A. cannot be used as grounds to terminate this treaty. Section VI - Blue Trading & and Cooperation Both alliances, which are on the blue team, will work in the best benefits economically and politically for both alliances well being on the blue team. Be it through programs, trading, tech dealings, or other unspecified options. *'Item A.' IBC will acknowledge ACL control of cookies. *'Item B.' ACL will acknowledge IBC control of root bear. Section VII - Termination Either signatory may terminate this pact at any time; however, the withdrawing alliance must notify the other signatory through diplomatic channels 48 hours prior to doing this, except when the countersigned has violated Section II. Section VIII - Awesomeness Both signatories accept that they are awesome; they both understand that the other signatory is just as awesome. And they will strive together to make themselves and each other more Awesome in the search for Coolness Signatures Signed this day July 16, 2007: For the Ascended Coalition of Liberty *v0.0v, Emperor *Magnum T. Gundraw, Triumvir of Foreign Affairs *Paddy Kilbane, Triumvir of Internal Affairs *Cressers69, Triumvir of Protection For the Imperial Blue Covenant *President Smith, Emperor *General Sonlar, Emperor's Adviser Category:Ascended Coalition of Liberty Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Treaties